


You and I Were Fire

by quicksilvermalec, quicksilverstucky (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Stucky Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fourth of July by FOB, Gay Bucky Barnes, I hate it, I wrote it so much better the first time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic, Steve and Bucky - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, are gay, enjoy anyway, just... so gay, so much gay, they had a drunk affair once, this is total garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverstucky
Summary: You and I wereYou and I were fireYou and I wereYou and I were fire, fire, fire***Songfic for Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy. More details in the notes.





	You and I Were Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and it was good, but I lost that draft when my Wattpad account was deactivated, and so I had to rewrite it, and I don't remember what it was like before. Thanks to that, this is both shorter and not as good because I kept trying to make it like the thing that I wrote before instead of writing something new and I limited myself subconsciously. That said, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This entire thing happened because I became obsessed with the album American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy and I listened to Fourth of July over and over and kept thinking about Stucky and how Steve was born on July fourth and... this happened.

_(You and I were,_  
You and I were fire  
You and I were,  
You and I were fire  
You and I were  
You and I were fire, fire, _fire_ )

_It was the Fourth of July_

Steven Grant Rogers was born on July 4th, 1918.

_You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks that went off too soon_

Steve Rogers met Bucky Barnes on May 13th, 1923.

_And I miss you in the June gloom too_

Steve Rogers fell in love with Bucky Barnes in June of 1925.

_It was the Fourth of July_

Steve Rogers drunkenly slept with Bucky Barnes on July 4th, 1931.

_You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

They never talked about it.

 _Said I’d never miss you but I guess you’ll never know_  
_All the bridges I have burned never really led home_  
_On the Fourth of July_

Steve was still in love with Bucky, even now, in 2019.

_I’ll be as honest as you’ll let me_

Bucky was not in love with Steve, he was positive.

_I miss your early-morning company, if you get me_

Steve fantasized sometimes about those days when they’d shared a house, when he woke up next to Bucky and they’d have coffee together before Bucky went to work, back before the war, back before all the bullshit.

_You are my favorite ‘what-if’_

Steve fantasized sometimes about what it would be like to have returned feelings.

_You are my best ‘I’ll never know’_

He’d never actually talk to Bucky about it.

_I’m starting to forget just what summer ever meant to you  
What did it ever mean to you?_

Steve let some of his memories of Bucky blur around the edges as they grew apart.

_Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean any of it_

He let Bucky think that he was drifting away from him.

_I just got too lonely, lonely, woah_

He wasn’t. He was pushing Bucky away.

_In between being young and being right, you were my Versailles at night_

But Bucky was so beautiful, and Steve was so weak.

_My nine-to-five is cutting open old scars_

Bucky was having flashbacks again. The rigors of the modern world were just too much for him. He didn’t want them. He didn’t want any of this. He just wanted to be with Steve.

_Again and again ‘til I’m stuck in your head_

Steve was stuck. Steve played on a loop in Bucky’s mind every day, every hour, he watched. He memorized his every movement, his every feature. He memorized everything about him, and he held on with so much passion to the faint memory of the night they shared together on Steve’s 23rd birthday.

_Head my down spiral, nevermind, I’ll be drowned_

He drowned in Steve.

_And I’m the holy water you have been without_

He waited for Steve.

_And all my thoughts of you_

He would always wait for Steve.

_They could heat or cool the room_

Steve’s memories of Bucky were mostly sweet, but there was some bitter in there, too, mostly arguments over Steve’s inability to work. Bucky’s memories of Steve were mostly sweet, but there was some bitter in there, too, mostly fights they’d had over Bucky’s protectiveness.

_Don’t tell me you’re fine  
Oh, honey, you don’t have to lie_

When Bucky flashed back, Steve would be at his side in half a second, kneeling beside him, telling him to breathe, helping him through them. He would always tell him that he was okay, and Steve would always reply that that was bullshit and he could be honest.

_I wish I’d known how much you loved me, mm  
I wish I cared enough to know_

And then, one day changed everything.

Steve was in the common area of Avengers Tower, lounging on a couch, and Bucky was in the kitchen. When Bucky walked over to Steve, he realized Steve was drawing – he hadn’t been drawing almost at all since Thanos. Bucky peered over his shoulder and realized that Steve was drawing _him_.

He was lying on his back, and he was laughing, and his eyes were shining and his hair was blowing in the wind and Bucky had never felt more beautiful than he felt looking at this drawing that spoke such volumes of the way that Steve saw him.

_I’m sorry every song’s about you_

Bucky acted on impulse. He leaned forward, taking care not to spill his coffee, and whispered, “Stevie?”

Steve jerked and immediately tried to cover his notebook. He looked up at Bucky after a moment. “Yeah, Buck?”

“I love you.”

_The torture of small talk  
With someone you used to love_

And when they kissed, it was with the fire of a sun going nova.


End file.
